Second Heart
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: Alucard awakens in an old form and later finds himself at the mercy of a familiar paladin. Keep an open mind and do not flame me or hit me with a shovel...this is not yaoi


It was a little chilly for a Spring day but the dead do not heed cold or heat, so neither did the vampire Alucard as he slept in his casket. He slumbered soundly as the sun was drawn across the sky by the chariot Apollo conducted each day, and red eyes blinked open when the moon rose as a graceful haunt of the night. Moonlight bathed the earth with gentle beams that held less prejudice than the sun, and these hands coaxed the damned from their coffins. Alucard followed the call and the black lid rose and was eased away to let the ancient being leave the casket.

Standing beside the coffin, the vampire could not help but notice that everything appeared much…larger. His eyes flicked behind him towards the casket and found that it went to his hip. The glow caught his eye and he grasped the trench coat he was wearing. His brow crinkled in confusion, the expression barely able to mare the young, unblemished skin, and Alucard stared at the familiar white garment. His gaze traveled to his glove then up to his white sleeve.

His eyes suddenly dulled and he dropped the end of the coat and proceeded through the wall to meet his Master as was expected before he was to leave for the night's expedition. He stepped from the wall and flowed across the rug before his Master's desk. "Good evening, Master."

Integra Hellsing's head shot up from her papers and blue eyes stared at the girl. Integra's lips parted without her permission, to form a slight gape of astonishment. She shook the feeling off and cleared her throat, twice, when the first time did not give her enough time to recover. "Hello…Alucard." Her hands shifted through her documents, claiming a stack that seemed a little out of order. She straightened the edges, but her eyes slowly gravitated back to the white figure. Pitch hair shimmered to the girl's waist, so perfect that a thought of envy almost entered Integra's mind. "Why are you in that form?"

She couldn't resist asking, but before Alucard could respond, Walter entered the room with a silver tray weighted with a tea set that tinkled as he moved. The old man paused at the unexpected presence. His frown soon became an amused smile and he carried on to Integra's desk to set the tray down gently. "Such a nostalgic sight, hm? Alucard?"

"Yes, Angel." Alucard smiled with a flare that filled his eyes, dimming when the red orbs traveled to his hands and sleeves. He drew a finger through his hair to single out a generous lock. He observed it for several moments before he answered his Master's question. "I just woke up this way."

Integra hid how uncomfortable she was with the change by taking up her cup and sipping from it slowly. The feeling didn't lessen, so she eased the cup down onto the tray once more. The dull clink stood as her hesitation. "Turn back."

Alucard blinked, but his expression remained the same. Seconds passed and Integra's eyes narrowed in confusion as Alucard continued to be unresponsive.

"Alucard? I asked…"

"I'm trying."

The words seemed to die out before they ever reached the human's ears, too strange to exist in reality, but the mortals heard them nonetheless. "What?" Integra breathed sharply, feeling a spike of anxiety make her heart jump when a sense of foreboding touched her. "What do you mean you're trying?"

Alucard's face remained the same. "I can't change back."

* * *

"Police Girl, we're going to Ireland tonight."

Seras Victoria nearly dropped her Harkonen as she leveled it at a target van on the acres that consisted as the Hellsing shooting range. The shot fired, blasting through the dummy labeled 'Pip', setting the copy-cat ablaze. The French man cried out some yards away and ran towards the girl, dragging on his cigarette.

"You blew me up!"

"Serves you right…" she muttered while blue eyes swept across the field for the young female voice she had heard before. She turned all the way around and jumped when she almost smacked a little girl in the head with her cannon. She stepped back quickly, blushing indignantly as she stammered. "S…sorry! I'm so s..sorry, little…" Large red eyes gazed at her and Seras blanched.

"Eh? A little girl?" Pip peered at the girl over Seras' shoulder and smiled. "Hello." Alucard leveled a dead stare at the mercenary until the man shifted uncomfortably. "Unfriendly little brat…" he murmured, suppressing a shudder.

"M…m..ma…ster?" Seras stuttered harshly, hugging the gun in her arms. She edged closer and repeated the question while the French man gave her a look that said she was completely mental.

"Mr. Alucard is a man…" he started, watching the young vampire.

"Police Girl, stop gawking and let's go." Alucard turned away, ignoring the man's stare. Two presences followed and Pip came up beside the nosferatu.

"You…? You are really..Mr…."

"Mr. Bernadette, return to your supervision duties before one of your men blow something up."

The mercenary stood dumbfounded as his eyes followed the petite, white figure. "Eh?"

* * *

A bullet blasted through two ghouls, dropping slopping gore to the floor. Alucard peered down the hall, past the torn and ruined corpses to where the police girl was finishing off the last few ghouls, rounding the corner and leaving her Master's sight. Alucard sighed and leaned against the wall heavily, his eyes lidded and heavy with fatigue. He shouldn't be tired. He'd done nothing draining and he had already consumed a blood packet that night.

Suddenly, Alucard's vision split for an instant, then nausea rolled through him and he doubled over, clinging to the wall as blood splattered on the floor. He stared unsteadily at the red before he was struck by the nausea once more. He coughed and hacked up more blood as his eyes tried to see the end of the hall where Seras had been.

The sickness faded but was replaced with mind numbing exhaustion and blood smeared on the wall as he used it to straighten, panting lightly. A loud booming voice was heard behind him, but the words did not have time to register and the figure went unobserved by Alucard as his world darkened and he slid down the wall.

Anderson saw the girl, instantly recognizing who she was, and he scowled in revulsion, drawing out two bayonets. His voice occupied the air as he quoted the scriptures and stalked up to the vampire, waiting for the pair of red eyes to turn to him. They never did, and, as Anderson came to tower over the creature, Alucard suddenly collapsed to the floor, his hair obscuring his face. The priest started and lost the words of the Lord from his tongue with a sharp breath. Green eyes stared at Alucard as the vampire didn't move. Red caught Anderson's eye and he found the blood that did not have a ghoul beside it. A boot nudged the vampire. Nothing happened.

Anderson bent down, hesitantly, near the vampire's head and a hand still holding a blessed bayonet brushed the curtain of hair from Alucard's face. The red eyes were closed and blood that had speckled the white clothes was discovered. A small gloved hand was also stained with blood. The Iscariot watched the figure, debating on what he should do as a blade reflected the pale neck that began to sizzle at the contact.

"SIR INTEGRA!"

Integra literally jumped from her seat when Seras returned from the mission and came crashing into her office.

"SIR!"

"What is it?" Integra raised her voice to be heard over the lingering exclamation from the young vampire. Seras was quite beside herself, and so were the mercenaries who had picked up the hysterical vampire in a helicopter and flown her back to England. The men were still on the platform, left behind when the vampire ran off. Seras' hands met the surface of Integra's desk and she paused for a moment, realizing how disheveled and frantic she was. Blue eyes met one another and Seras swallowed with difficulty.

"My Master's…gone. Anderson…h..he…took him."

* * *

Anderson stared at the bed, beside himself about why he had not cut off the demon's head. Holy artifacts surrounded the bed, creating a barrier that prevented the vampire from leaving, but Alucard had yet to complain. That was because…the vampire hadn't woken up. It had been a day since Anderson showed up at the clinic and was sent to the hospital with a doctor who was keen on the Iscariot's position. Alucard was recognized to be a vampire, but nothing else. He was listed as a Jane Doe.

The thought of the gender made the hairs on the back of the priest's neck stand on end, and he shuddered to rid himself of the feeling. The doctor stepped into the room, casting a curious look at the paladin before stepping to the side of the bed.

"Why are you helping this vampire?"

Anderson cringed. This was the third time he had been asked this question. "The vampire is a part of the Hellsing organization. I'm not permitted to kill it without an order." And Maxwell had his hands full with the Protestant woman and had hung up on Anderson when the priest refused to dispose of the vampire immediately. Later an excuse had arisen. "We would like to analyze what kind of illness can affect the undead, it's a promising weapon."

The doctor left with the new explanation, somewhat calmed, and he held a syringe full of the vampire's blood. Anderson sighed and settled in the chair he had slept most of the day away in. He figured if the vampire was going to wake up, it would be during the night, so now he stood guard, bathed in the moonlight from the uncovered window.

Anderson was beginning to doze when he noticed movement from the bed, and he immediately drew his blades and approached the vampire. He froze, though, when he realized Alucard was still unconscious. The vampire was shivering violently and appeared to be in considerable pain. Not thinking, Anderson pushed a service button and a few minutes later, the doctor came into the room with a nurse who was also aware of the Iscariot, and of vampires in general.

White was streaking through Alucard's hair. Moments of panic and confusion resulted in Anderson backing off to the side. The professionals were at a loss as to what they should do, and Anderson was watching the ailing vampire with wide eyes. Why would this be happening? Why would his hair turn white … But he's a vampire. They don't get sick…

Green eyes flared to life and Anderson grabbed the doctor abruptly and ordered him to fetch something. Moments later, the nurse rolled in an IV which she situated with a blood packet, and a needle was inserted into a thin, pale arm. The packet drained alarmingly fast, within seconds, and the nurse left to fetch another as the doctor watched the vampire in awe and disgust. Anderson was numb when the hair turned jet black and the next blood packet dripped steadily, as if it was attached to a normal human girl instead of the vampire.

The creature shivered occasionally, but seemed to be out of the danger zone…or whatever had just happened. The doctor and the nurse left the priest and Anderson sighed tiredly and collapsed into the chair.

Anderson was eating his rather unsatisfying hospital lunch, recalling how hard it was to get the orphans to eat vegetables, as he observed the orange carrots detachedly.

"You need to eat your carrots, Priest."

Anderson's head snapped up to the weak voice and a smirk met the wide green eyes. Alucard's face was turned in his direction and worn eyes looked at him above a small smile. Alucard chuckled at the gaping expression and then sighed and closed his eyes.

"Carrots are good for you, aren't they?"

"Wh…" Anderson almost stood up, but remembered the tray on his lap at the last second and remained seated. He glanced over the components of the barrier and relaxed when he found them all in order. He tensed a little when Alucard spoke again.

"Where is this? A hospital?" A red eye opened to look at the priest.

"Yeah…"

"Why aren't I dead, Judas Priest?" the vampire flashed another weak smile and blinked, opening his other eye. "You brought me here, didn't you?"

Anderson grumbled and then scowled at the beast. "I'll kill you after I'm done with my carrots."

Alucard stared at Anderson blankly and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Humor strengthened him a little and he laughed, making the paladin cringe and choke on his food. When silence resumed, Alucard watched the food with a curious expression.

"There's something wrong with me."

"I already guessed that much…" Anderson muttered and glared at Alucard, getting over the awkwardness of the situation, only to be thrown back into turmoil by Alucard's statement.

"No." Alucard gestured towards the food. "That smells good."

The two watched one another for several moments before Alucard gave a small fanged grin. "I need to call Integra before she sends an army after us… How long have I been here?"

* * *

"Who is this?" Integra demanded sharply after she picked up the phone on her desk. Walter was in the room and he watched her quietly, knowing how distressed she was from Alucard's disappearance.

"Hello Master, you seem rather angry."

Integra froze, startling Walter who took a step forward and then one back when the female Hellsing stood up and slammed a hand on her desk. "ALUCARD?"

Quiet.

"Alucard?" Integra said, concern coming into her voice and expression.

"That hurt my ear."

Integra's eyes widened and she sat down, not seeing the room. "Alucard…you don't sound…what's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you? What…?" She paused when she heard a distinctive cracking and snapping sound. She paled and bit her lip, filling with dread and silent joy. "Are you by chance…eating something hard?"

"Yes."

"Is that Anderson?"

"Mm? You can hear him?" Alucard looked over at the priest who was in the chair and Anderson gave a questioning look, but said nothing.

Integra gave a short groan. "That's fine, I guess. But now that you've killed him, how am I supposed to deal with Maxwell? He…"

Alucard blinked. "You've lost me. What are you talking about?"

Integra hesitated and her brow furrowed. "Aren't you eating him?"

There was a coughing and choking sound on the phone and then voices in the background and a yell of outrage, followed by some mild snickering. "Master, Anderson is very much alive. He didn't like your interpretation either…"

Hellsing sat dumbly in her seat and then realized Walter was staring at her in confusion.

"Alucard ate Anderson?"

"No." fingers went to the bridge of Integra's nose and she tried to fend off her oncoming migraine, originating from all of her stress. "What are you eating then?"

"A carrot."

Integra smiled good-naturedly. "Ah, a carrot." A few seconds went by and she slammed a fist on her desk. "What the hell do you mean? You're with Anderson and you two aren't killing each other, and on top of it, you're sitting there eating carrots? Alucard, you don't eat god damn carrots! The last time I checked you didn't have big floppy ears and a cotton ball tail!"

"I love your description of a rabbit, Master, but I am, indeed, eating a carrot. I'm not sitting though, I lying in a hospital bed restricted by a Holy barrier, but that was a close guess." Hellsing inhaled sharply.

"Alucard, tell me what the hell is going on!" Integra demanded heatedly but a voice failed to answer her for several moments.

"Master, there's something wrong with me. I'm going to give the phone to Anderson and go back to sleep after I eat…the carrots seem to help a little, that's why I'm eating them."

A gasp and then silence came as Integra realized by how much the volume of Alucard's voice was declining. "Alucard?" she said more gently.

"No. This is Father Anderson." Came a deeper voice, and Anderson shifted on his feet beside the vampire as it munched on another carrot with closed eyes. His couldn't keep still and started pacing back and forth across the room.

"Anderson."

The priest tripped at the venom in the voice and his feet paused.

"What have you done to him?" Integra was yelling while Walter tried to calm her down but she brushed his attempts aside with a scowl. "Where is he?"

"I didn't do anything to him. He's in England, in a hospital I won't name."

Integra hissed like a cat and her hand crushed a piece of paper ruthlessly. "Liar! What else could have happened? Why is he in a Holy barrier?"

"He fainted and there was blood… He's ill, not injured."

"Hm.." Alucard hummed to himself and green eyes flicked to him. "Maybe I'm just dying?"

"Shut up." Anderson barked, forgetting that Integra could hear him. "Stupid vampire."

"Father Anderson?"

The growl snapped Anderson back into reality and he started pacing again. "Not you, him… Maybe I'll bring him to you…that would make everything easier since Hellsing has more information on vampires than this place does, on any level."

Integra paused, confused but approving of the suggestion to some degree. "Why are you doing this, Anderson?"

"Do you want your vampire back, or a pile of dust? You pick." Anderson snarled, making Alucard pause and look at him with a carrot in his mouth. "Pick!"

After Anderson hung up Alucard was still watching him, chewing on the orange vegetable. "Why aren't you killing me?"

"Shut up." The growl floated from the door as the priest readied the preparations for a car to bring them to Hellsing.

* * *

"I think the sky is hungry." A little boy stopped bouncing a large red ball as he spoke, staring up at the dark sky. Silence persisted for a moment before his friend responded to the odd question.

"Why?"

"Its tummy is rumbling." There was a pause and the two children erupted into a fit of giggles.

A thunderstorm shattered the pleasant exchange between the two children and they ran off, shrieking with delight into their homes as a sleek black car drove past. Anderson peered out the window at the two children and sighed, missing his orphans considerably. When he heard the vampire munching on more carrots, he grimaced and his knuckles cracked into a fist. Alucard noticed and finished off his carrot stick.

"Are you regretting this?"

"It's up to me to decide that." Anderson shot back with a glower. Alucard's eyes stayed with his face, masked by the gloom that existed in the car and made his red eyes more prominent.

"I asked you a question. I didn't imply anything." Black hair whispered faintly as Alucard settled back into the seat of the car. The driver appeared to be oblivious of anything that did not concern the road, and Alucard watched the back of the dark head for several seconds.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with you?"

Alucard ignored Anderson's question for some time. He surprised the paladin when he spoke. "I have a very obscure…guess."

He refused to explain further when Anderson questioned him and the two fell into silence. Alucard broke it by taking a deep breath and crossing his arms into himself with a content sigh. Glasses didn't have enough light to flash when they moved to the vampire with interest. Alucard closed his eyes.

"You feeling better?" Anderson muttered in a low, careless voice and looked straight ahead, though there was nothing to look at.

"Better, is the key word."

Alucard breathed in again, striking the priest's curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

Alucard's eyes were reflecting in mirrored symmetry within the tinted window. He sought the shadows of the clouds that were barely visible. "I like the smell of rain…" He paused. "But now I'm a bit lightheaded."

"Stupid." Anderson cursed. "Then don't do that."

"You seem concerned, Priest." Red eyes flashed at Anderson but drew away instantly. "Stop that. You should have killed me…instead you saved me and tried to help me." Anderson was watching the vampire stiffly and a hand began to finger a bayonet in his sleeve. "But I won't repeat myself and ask you the same question of 'why'. I just advise that you expel whatever possessed you to save me. You can't afford compassion for your enemies, they'll only smile and stab you in the back." Anderson's eyes glimmered, but then dulled when the creature shrugged and relaxed further into the dark leather, splotches of shadow on his figure from the droplets that remained or streaked down the window. "Though, I'm not one for stabbing someone in the back. I'll see you up front when we clash once more."

"Yeah." Anderson assumed the same position as the vampire, looking at the window with his shoulders on the back of the seat. "We will fight as we have before. Nothing is changed, demon."

Alucard gave a short chuckle as the rain continued to fall and cleanse the earth anew.


End file.
